


No Leprechauns in Miami

by Larian



Category: Burn Notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larian/pseuds/Larian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on a case has Fiona a little confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Leprechauns in Miami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/gifts).



"…can't very well be talking like a frickin leprechaun now can I?"

And just like that, Fiona was in Miami to stay. She liked just showing up at Michael's without him knowing. She probably didn't really surprise him, but she liked to think she did. And though he wouldn't admit it, he needed her. Granted, he might not need her to leave him stranded at a hotel during a big spy conference, but he did owe her for leaving without saying goodbye. She knew he'd get away. She'd just wait on him at his place.

oooOOOooo

"Wake up, Fi! It's time to go. Come on. I knew it was a bad idea, Michael, giving this assignment to her. She'll probably kill the guy, not just scare him like we're supposed to do."

"Shut up Sam. She'll be fine." Michael shook her shoulder again. "Time to get up, sunshine. We have a job. Remember?"

Fiona sat straight up. "Job? Oh. Yeah, yeah, I remember. We have a job." She really didn't remember, but they'd woken her from a dead sleep. She usually didn't sleep that hard—even in the relative safety of Miami. Safer than Ireland, at least. Her line of work and she couldn't afford to wake up disoriented. She usually didn't. They were lucky that she hadn't shot first and then noticed it was Michael and Sam waking her.

"Okay, Fi, did you get that fairy godmother costume? You know, and a wand?"

What the hell? She was going to say no, but as she got to her feet she saw it. It was a fairy godmother costume. With a wand. And it was on a hangar, appeared to hanging on a nail in the wall. Michael really needed to get some furniture in this place.

Maybe somebody laced her yogurt with something. She did not remember getting that dress. And she sure as hell didn't remember the job it was supposed to be for. She'd just play along and maybe that would jog her memory.

oooOOOooo

A couple of hours later, she was standing in the hallway outside a luxury suite at one of Miami's most expensive hotels. She was wearing the weird gown. She did look like a fairy godmother. A _sexy_ fairy godmother to be sure, but still a godmother. And a wand. She was carrying a damn wand. At least she had room for a couple of guns in a thigh holster. No explosives though.

Maddie came running out of the room, dressed in black and dragging chains.

"Michael! That was fun! I think I scared him just enough. You're sure that this is going to help?"

"Yes, mom. It will help. This will change this guy's life. Believe me. He'll be a new person. Okay, Sam, get ready, you're up. I got the fog and other effects ready." It took about an hour, then Sam came back, a little winded.

"Jeezuz, Mike, you coulda told me that you were gonna make it so damn cold! Bout froze my….tan off!"

"Oh please, Sam. Veronica will take care of you, I'm sure."

"I don't know, she's a little hacked about me being gone tonight. She'll want me to make this up to her. It's our 3-and-a-half-week anniversary."

"So you'll buy her some roses."

Fiona piped up. "Doesn't count if you use her money to buy them, Sam."

"Beats working for a living, Fi."

Fiona was going to make some sort of remark about Sam plus work equaling never, but Michael looked at her.

"Okay, Fi. You're up. You remember the script, right?" She just gave Michael a look and he waved his hands in the air. "Just checking." He pushed her forward, into the suite. "Go. And it's Ghost of Christmas Future, not Ghost of Christmas Firebombs."

"Wait. Wait a minute! If Maddie was …Marley, and Sam was Christmas past, it's supposed to be Present next. Not Future. We can't go out of order! Are you Christmas Present Michael? You need to go next then. And if I'm Future, I'm dressed wrong! I'm supposed to be scary and eerie and dressed like the reaper, not like Cinderella's fairy frickin godmother!" At least she knew her Dickens—even if she couldn't remember the details of the job!

"Fi, we're doing this Mike's way. He's re-writing Dickens."

"Michael! You can't do that. They'll be expecting Ghost of Christmas Present next! Not Future! You simply can't re-write Dickens!"

"I agree with Fiona, Michael." Maddie lit a cigarette and used it to point at Michael's chest. Fiona had always admired Maddie's style. "Dickens is supposed to go a certain way, and even you can't change that."

"Not trying to change it, Mom, at least not permanently. Just worked out this way. Besides, everyone knows how it's supposed to go. If we mix it up a little, it’ll throw him off, disorient him more."

Fiona shook her head, "Then let me shoot him! Gun's untraceable. And see? Gloves." She held up both hands to prove she was wearing gloves. White lace, but still gloves.

"No! I told you, Fi, no shooting in this one. No C-4, no grenades, no firearms, no FIRE of any kind! No Molotov cocktails, no…."

"I get it!" She grumbled under her breath, but didn't hand over the pretty little gun she had strapped to her thigh under the hoop skirt thing. Hoop skirt? What the hell were they doing again? The only saving grace was the shoes. Fake, but gorgeous. She loved shoes.

She didn't know how, but she got through her little part of the job. She was used to putting on an act…she'd been doing it since before she'd met Michael. And especially since they'd been in Miami. One of the first things he'd asked her to do was go distract the FBI guys following him. "You know, Fi, go do that thing you do. Bite one of them, set the other on fire."

Christmas future was surprisingly easy, considering Fi hadn't recalled everything she was supposed to do while she was playing the part. It wasn't until after Michael had come out (he was Christmas Present) that it occurred to Fi that she barely noticed the target of this weird scam. They'd been performing for Jason Bly, the CSS agent who'd been harassing Michael—sometimes through Fi, Sam, and Maddie. Apparently they were trying to scare him into cooperating with Michael.

oooOOOooo

This time she did sit up, gun drawn and pointed at Michael when he came into the room.

Michael laughed. "Some things never change. You always did wake up at the drop of a hat. Not that that's a bad thing."

She blinked.

"Come on, get up. You have to go pick up a few things for our meet with our new client. And I have to go get Barry moving on those bank accounts and things for Agent Bly. He's not going to give me any info unless I have a little leverage with him. And it looks like I'll be threatening his career in order to get the leverage. I wish these guys weren't always so stubborn."

Michael started to walk out of the room when Fi stopped him. "We don't have to though. Remember? We dealt with him already. Ghost of Christmas Future here." She pointed to the wall where the fairy godmother dress was supposed to be hanging, only it wasn't there.

"What are you talking about? Ghosts?"

"Never mind. It must have been a dream."

"Fiona Glenanne, you dream about things besides Kalashnikovs and Glocks?"

"It's the leprechaun part of me."

 

END


End file.
